Histoire croyable d'un grand couillon
by Neko-Dokuganryu
Summary: Le titre résume le tout. Désoler d'avance pour les publications sans réel rythme c'est suivant mes envies.
1. Chapter 1

**PARTIE I : L'irrésistible ascension d'un gros glandu**

**Chapitre 1 : VDM, existence humiliante et quête inutile**

Notre héros était le champion du monde de bars parallèles : il allait d'un bar à celui d'en face, et ainsi de suite.  
>Certains l'appellent...Tim.<br>Notre héros était aussi ce qu'on appelle communément un Grand couillon, pour illustrer mon propos, choisissons une histoire tout à fait horripilante, ou pas :  
>Un jour il rencontra un groupe de jeunes qui l'abordèrent assez violemment et lui demandèrent "Azy faut qu'j'appelle ma rom' tu m'files ton portable ?"...celui-ci leur donna, et, comme prévu, les jeunes malfrats partirent avec le portable de ce grand...machin<br>Mais, cet homme-là, qui n'a l'air de rien, a pris un bain dans le Loch Ness ! Et oui ! Et ça change tout et c'est sans doute ce qui explique sa destinée exceptionnellement exceptionnelle.  
>Mais nous sommes dans l'univers DQ, alors remplacez Portable par épée et Loch Ness par Moby Pick, ce qui fera des phrases sans aucun sens parce qu'on ne peut pas "appeler sa rom'" avec une épée, faut arrêter là. On ne peut pas non plus se baigner dans Moby Pick, sauf si on s'appelle Pinocchio (pas drôle celle-là)...<br>Donc, c'est pas grave, adaptez, l'idée de départ est drôle quand même.  
>Un jour celui-ci trouva du sucre, il le goûta et ça n'avait pas le goût du sucre, alors comme il avait un peu bu il se le rentra dans le "pif", et ses pupilles doublèrent d'effort...de volume. Vous l'aurez reconnue, cette poudre était du bicarbonate de soude, et donc, ça doit expliquer pourquoi ce fifi est aussi...malade que le narrateur dans sa tête.<br>Celui-ci alla chez le droguiste pour retourner trouver du sucre...oui on est dans DQ...alors celui-ci alla chez le dealer laver son linge. Mais en rentrant, sans doute à cause de la cuite (c'est ça le défaut des alcoolos, quand y vont dehors, y picolent), se mit à parler à un lampadaire toute la nuit en le prenant pour un vieux sage chinois qui, selon lui, lui demanda de réussir sa vie pour qu'il lui offre le Nirvana...porte nawak, on est d'accord. Je vous rassure, notre fifi ne s'appelle pas Boudha.  
>Alors il décida d'aider son prochain partout dans le monde, et ce malgré les remarques de sa femme ayant désormais le poids de Guy Carl...Aster (oui, on est dans DQ alors arrêtez toujours de me lancer sur le monde réel ou je me fâche) lui disant sans cesse "Fifif, le chinois existe pas, et t'en auras marre avant de sortir de la maison, mais honnêtement, c'est comment dans ta tête ?<br>Fifi était loin de se douter que la prédiction était vraie, car il en eut marre tout de suite...  
>Mais pour réussir sa vie, il avait une autre solution : détruire l'empire Klenfer !<br>De plus cela lui tenait à cœur "A 1PO de taxe par bière, faut arrêter ça".  
>Ainsi commence la quête de notre héros...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : tout commence mal, ou bien, en écrivant je sais pas encore**

Notre héros voulait donc renverser un royaume...tiens, ça me rappelle le scénario de con d'un certain jeu où un clébard nous suit partout et où on est prince et qu'on veut tuer son frère.  
>Il acheta donc l'équipement de base : lance-pierres + épée de bois, comme dans...mais sans la tenue de con verte.<br>Il alla d'abord se renseigner car, je ne le répéterai jamais assez, il est pas futfut notre héros. Il demanda donc dans la rue, à tout passants "EH ! EH ! EH ! C'EST QUOI UN ROYAUME ?"...pitoyable  
>Le seul qui daigna lui répondre dit "Gros trizo"...et là vous devez m'arrêter car non seulement cette réplique n'est pas drôle, mais de plus la trisomie ne fut découverte que bien plus tard, on ne soupçonnait pas l'existence des cellules à cette époque, alors arrêtez avec le monde réel, vous êtes lourds.<br>Alors, finalement, les lumières sortirent l'encyclopédie (histoire mes cocos), et comme c'est pas parce que c'est pas français qu'on partage pas, elle alla jusqu'à l'univers de DQ (nous sommes d'accord, c'est du grand n'importe quoi).  
>Mais vu les opinions des lumières, notre grand con ne comprit rien si ce n'est "Le royaume c'est les méchants".<br>Mais, pour faire plaisir à son lampadaire chinois, il partit finalement à l'aventure, aussi con qu'avant. Il marcha avec la démarche ridicule de tout joueur de RPG et alla tout d'abord à Bacilli. Voyant que tous avaient la crève, il se dit, il fit une mauvaise blague en "ou quoi ?" : "C'est la grippe aviaire ou quoi ?"...lamentable.  
>Mais comme il devait lever une sorte d'armée pour pouvoir démonter la face au roi machin de Klenfer, il décida d'aider les gens. Les réactions furent nombreuses, mais on retient surtout, dans les textes "On n'aurait crut Boboss dans la pièce de théâtre de Laurent Turquier "On n'demande qu'à en glousser".<br>Bref, comme les gens se foutaient de sa gueule, comme le veut l'expression philologique, il alla voir le maire, et d'ailleurs, tout comme dans DQ, pas de secrétaire, pas de sécurité, il rentra dans le bureau pénard. Sa réaction naturelle, que vous avez tous eu en jouant à DQ, fut "Pourquoi un maire est-il habillé en roi, c'est anticonstitutionnel, vous devriez être traîné aux prudhommes.", mais comme la constitution n'est pas encore inventée, cette phrase n'a aucun sens.  
>Bref, il dit "Ami, veux-tu joindre ton peuple à moi afin de renverser le gouvernement et baisser la taxe de la bière, pour le lampadaire chinois ?". La réponse fut "Quand on picole, on est trop bourré pour monter les escaliers de mon bureau, alors vous devez être con et sobre"...ce qui ne fut pas faux. Mais il ajouta "Si vous réussissez à tuer le vilain virus magique, je vous offrirai de l'argent pour commencer votre quête, noble chevalier" (notez le changement de réaction illogique, trouvable uniquement dans DQ)...il accepta donc, en ajoutant que le virus magique existe pas et que c'est eux qui devraient stopper l'alcool. Pas faux, encore une fois. Mais finalement, il alla voir quand même, parce qu'il trouvait que "Héros de Bacilli" ça faisait trop.<br>Il entra donc dans la crypte que le maire lui avait indiquée "Tu prends à gauche, à droite, au carefour à gauche, tout droit au prochain croisement, la première bretelle, tout droit, et ensuite tu vas te faire foutre". Décidément, il est pas gentil, ce maire.  
>Arrivé, il vit le virus magique et dit "Pourquoi vous faites ça ? C'est pas très bien d'être méchant ! C'est mieux d'être gentil !"...<br>Alors le virus qui bavait et avait ma tête sur un polaroid lui dit "Le point culture avait dit d'arrêter de resortir ces vannes là. J'attaque le bled paumé sur ordre du roi machin de Klenfer, parce que je lui dois ça, à la fac il avait fait une connerie et quand il a vu qu'il venait de..."  
>Malheureusement, le temps que le virus fasse ça, un mystérieux inconnu balança une jarrekéball sur le virus et le captura.<br>Notre héros dit "Qui es-tu ?"...et l'autre répondit "Ton rival, je t'espionne en secret depuis le début, en effet tu as le pouvoir de..."  
>Notre héros lui planta son épée dans le coeur, visiblement il s'en foutait de son histoire. Il rentra en héros, faisant croire que c'est lui qui a enfermé un démon en pot, et obtint le soutien de Bacilli (bizarrement aucun accord ne fut signé) et un chapeau que l'on peut trouver dans toute boutique Kiabi qui se respecte, et 10 000 PO...<br>Bravo fifi !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les chaussettes de l'archi duchesse

Notre héros repartit donc victorieux avec son chapeau Jennyfer/Kiabi et partit en direction de Chérubelle. Là-haut, en entendant la musique du village, sa réaction première fut de dire "Ca craint" et il refouta plus jamais les pieds dans ce bled de vieux et d'alcoolos.  
>Il repartit donc à Ablithia et alla voir le roi "Et m'sieur, chuis un héros maintenant, j'ai tué le virus magique et j'ai aidé le village du maire roi !". Le roi lui dit "Bien sûr, et moi je suis le prince Charles", sur ce il rétorqua "Vous êtes déjà roi, alors pourquoi vous faire chier à mentir ?". Le roi répondit "Pas faux", et c'était bien.<br>"Je souhaiterais que vous m'aidiez à renverser l'empire, pour le coup de la bière et du lampadaire, et que c'est vrai, quoi, à la fin, non mais sans blague !".  
>Le roi lui soumis donc une énigme "Si tu y réponds, je t'ouvrirais la salle des coffres...Les chaussettes de l'archi duchesse sont-elles sèches ou archisèches ?".<br>Notre esprit malade s'évanouit devant une telle complexité et se réveilla...comme une loque quoi. Il demanda ensuite de l'aide pour son énigme aux habitants, quand un vioque lui dit "Le maître spirituel de notre roi vit à Chérubelle, pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?" (notez que maître spirituel = gourou)..."Parce que j'aime pas les vioques et les alcoolos"...mais le vioque lui colla une trempe, parce qu'il est lui-même ce que notre héros qualifie de vioque.  
>Notre héros n'eut pas le choix et alla donc à Chérubelle. Il rencontra plein de vieux et donc trouver la bonne personne allait être encore une affaire bien chiante, selon lui.<br>Mais il trouva le maître spirituel car il alla machinalement vers lui "Mais c'est vous le héros de Bacilli !"...notre héros fut flatté et répondit à l'affirmative, et le vieux poursuiva "Vous êtes boboss de la pièce de théâtre "On n'demande qu'à en glousser !". Ce boboss commençait à le gonfler, alors il dit au vieux :  
>"Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches ou archisèches ?<br>-Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse ne sont ni sèches ni archisèches  
>-Mais si les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse peuvent être sèches, elles peuvent aussi être archisèches<br>-Même si les chaussettes de l'archi duchesse était archisèches et même si les chaussettes de l'archi duchesse étaient sèches, les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse ne seraient pas sèches  
>-Mais si les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont sèches, elles sont archisèches"<br>Ainsi s'acheva leur conversation métaphysique. Notre héros retourna à Ablithia et il y eut le même dialogue. Chose promise, chose due, notre héros alla ouvrir les coffres, mais ils étaient vides. Il alla se plaindre au roi, qui lui répondit "On est pas cons non plus".  
>Il lui dit par contre que s'il invoquait Fourax pour détruire les autres cons de Mortepeine ça l'arrangerait.<br>Notre héros se mit donc à la recherche de Foudingo. Notre roi dit que pour l'invoquer il fallait aller dans le puits, suivre le couloir, qu'il verrait un autel, il faut sacrifier une chèvre dessus, ça sert à rien mais c'est rigolo, réciter le rituel par coeur sans bafouiller, allumer les 4 torches parce que c'est un vrai nid à merde et qu'on voit rien, et enfin utiliser l'artefact trop magique.  
>Il fit tout ça et un monstre apparut, il lui demanda "Qy'est-ce tu me veux toi ?"...le héros répondit "Détruire Mortepeine pour faire plaisir au roi ou un truc du genre"..."Comme tu veux"...et ça a fait PAN BIJOURGH WIZZ WIZZ ZOU ! Et plus de Mortepeine. Ensuite, le roi, pas con, est arrivé, a dit à Fourax "Si ton tonton tond ton tonton, ton tonton sera tondu !" et Fourax dit NOOONNN ! et fut renfermé dans un cercueil dans le puits.<br>Bien sûr, après la destruction du royaume le roi fit bonne figure "C'est tragique, ouais ouais, est-ce que je peux prendre 70% de leurs colonies ?". Il n'eut que 55% et engagea donc la guerre contre Chérubelle qui fait encore plus clodo (100 ans plus tard, c'est le Chérubelle qu'on connait tous) afin d'avoir les 15% en plus qu'il voulait. Vengeance.  
>Après toutes ces manoeuvres politiques le roi dit à notre héros "Tu as le droit de récupérer 10 000 PO en récompense"...notre héros dit qu'il en avait ras-le-cul de faire des trucs de dingue pour récupérer toujours inlassablement 10 000 PO et eut finalement, après une cuite à la taverne avec le bon roi Dagobert, le soutien militaire d'Ablithia.<p> 


End file.
